Bradford Anderson
| hometown = | spouse = Kiera O'Neil (2007-present) | children = Juna Meredith Anderson (b.2011) Finola Leo Anderson (b.2014) | series1 = General Hospital | character1 = Damian Spinelli | years1 = 2006-13, 2014, 2015-16 | series2 = | character2 = | years2 = | series3 = | character3 = | years3 = | series4 = General Hospital: Night Shift | character4 = Damian Spinelli | years4 = 2007 | color = #E55D03 | color text = white }} 'Bradford William Anderson '''is an actor, best known for playing Damian Spinelli on ''General Hospital. Biography Anderson is a native of Meredith, New Hampshire, the son of Bill Anderson and Noni Smith. His mother, who worked at local theater companies, encouraged both him and his sister Jennifer to get involved in acting. Anderson's first experience was at the age of 6, playing Tiny Tim n a professional production by the Laconia Street Car Company of A Christmas Carol. He also worked at Mames Restaurant for a few summers. The owner, John Cook, has commented that he "Always knew Brad was going places." As a junior at Inter-Lakes High School, he landed a part in a local production of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, which involved his spending time at a Summer Theater camp with many much older actors. He decided he liked the life, and began studying drama in earnest. Anderson graduated in 1998, and was voted in the high school yearbook as "Best singer," "Most dramatic" and "Most likely to succeed." He attended the Tisch School of Performing Arts at New York University, and while with the Philadelphia Theater Company, won an award as Best Supporting Actor for his role as Billy in Edward Albee's The Goat...Or Who Is Sylvia? In mid-2005, he moved to Los Angeles, where he obtained a recurring part on Veronica Mars and began performing in other television shows as well. In September 2006, General Hospital put out a casting call for a "college-aged kid" who was a cross between Seth Green and Spicoli, a character played by Sean Penn in Fast Times at Ridgemont High. Anderson won the part, and the character, chattering a rapid-fire mix of surfer lingo and internet slang, has offered an interesting element to the show and has been called "one of the quirkiest characters daytime has ever seen." The role was initially just meant to be played on a recurring basis, but the character proved so popular that Anderson was offered a multi-year contract, which was signed in May 2007. His image was added to the opening credits sequence on July 6, 2007. He hosted his own web show for SOAPNET called camera ready. Anderson cites influences from Johnny Depp, Gary Oldman, Don Knotts and Justin Long He is in a band with his General Hospital costars called Port Chuck. He married Kiera Anderson in April 2010. On July 18, 2011, Kiera gave birth to a daughter, Juna Meredith Anderson. On May 2, 2014, Kiera gave birth to their second daughter, Finola Leo Anderson. Roles Television *''General Hospital'' (2006–2013) - Damien Spinelli *''General Hospital: Night Shift'' (2007) - Damien Spinelli *''What About Brian'' (2006) - Doctor *''Veronica Mars'' (2005; 2006) - Ryan *''Ed'' (2007) - Nerd #1 Film *''American Pie Presents: Beta House'' (2007) - Jake Parker *''Carts'' (2007) - Ed *''Kissing Cousins'' (2007) - Justin Theater * The Goat...Or Who Is Sylvia, as Billy * Babes in Arms, as Valentine * She Loves Me, as Arpad * William Faulkner's "Blood of the Bear" Awards/Nominations Official sites *Official site *Twitter Category:Actors and actresses Category:Current GH actors/actresses